


Furreal Friends

by Profitina



Series: Malex Doodles [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Alex and Michael are the mascots for rival colleges. The furry fic literally nobody asked for.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Doodles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Furreal Friends

Michael had accepted his scholarship to the University of New Mexico after high school. On a whim, he auditioned to be the school mascot- a coyote. It gave him an outlet for his wicked dance moves. He loved pulling on the coyote costume head and becoming someone else, just for a little while. He had grown up around Roswell and was very familiar with coyotes. He enjoyed inhabiting a predator for a while before going back to his engineering courses. The annual UNM vs. NMSU game was his favorite game of the year. His ex boyfriend, Alex, played the opposing team's mascot. 

Alex went to New Mexico State because they had a better technology program. He auditioned to be the mascot after his roommate, the original mascot, broke his leg during a stunt and asked him to fill in. Alex was surprised at how connected he was to his roadrunner costume. It gave him an extra strut in his step. Today, they were playing UNM and he would get to see his high school boyfriend. Getting ready in the locker room, Alex pulled on his roadrunner leggings complete with talons to cover his feet. He stepped into the feathered bulky roadrunner body and pulled his feathered headpiece and beak on. 

It was show time. He followed the bouncy cheerleaders in their maroon costumes out to the field. Looking up, he saw Michael across the field in his coyote costume. He strutted along the sidelines shaking his tail feathers and getting the crowd going. Across the field, Michael was doing some sort of dance in his coyote costume that involved a lot of thrusting motions. After the game, they met under the bleachers. 

“Meep meep!” Alex chirped playfully at Michael.

“I’m like a coyote, Manes. I’m one with the desert.” Michael whispered, stroking Alex’s tail feathers. Alex playfully pulled Michael’s coyote tail. He was a weirdo but he loved him so much. They had to stop meeting like this.


End file.
